Citizen
Citizens are "free-living" members of their Panopticon. In contrast to Sinners, they are considered not to be a drain on resources, and instead a very valuable asset to society. The term is mostly used to refer to the genetically smarter but short inhabitants of one's panopticon. Overview Contribution Citizens are the skilled workforce of the Panopticon. They tend to be engineers, doctors, and scientists; finding new ways for the Panopticon to survive on the meager remains of their world. In the game, they can be a tremendous aid to boosting production in the player's facilities by reducing work-time. This is the key way that Sinners and Citizens are distinguished: Citizens have a specific knowledge or skill which makes them valuable to society. In a world where salt is a rare and wonderful material, the only renewable resource is Knowledge. However, a normal citizen can be reduced into a Sinner again if the citizen in question stops contribuiting to the panopticon in any meanglifull way or breaks a major law, one example is Kasumi who was a citizen until she was degraded to sinner for unknown reasons but its speculated that she was degraded due to her close relationship with the sinners Cesare and Remigio. Is unknown if modified citizens can be degraded to sinners since they aren't psysically capable for combat. Rights Unlike sinners, citizens are allowed to work inside the panopticon and eventually get the right to marry and reproduce but with a state-chosen partner. they also have freedom of movement across their panopticons (except the Cell Gardens) and the right to exit the 'Con at will in search for more resources but at the risk of getting captured by Abductors from enemy 'Cons. Full-fledged citizens are allowed to issue Operations to sinners to take part of. Dangers Like any valuable resource, Citizens are prone to being stolen by rival Panopticons. Abductors are regularly dispatched to kidnap Citizens out in the field, the citizens targeted by the abductors are the genetically modified ones since they are the ones with the brains (for much of their frustration), many complain about not using Sinners or normal Citizens (former sinners) as bait for abductors. however, is implied that abductors can diferenciate normal humans from the modified ones through their Will'O signatures. One of the most common Operations Sinners carry out is to find and reclaim these Citizens. Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Panopticon Members Category:Races Category:Terms Types of Citizens and Ranks As seen in the story, there are two types of citizens, the genetically modified ones (short but smart humans) and the sinners that had completed their sentences. Like Sinners, the Citizens also have a ranking system they have to climb by contribuiting to the 'Con, while the ranks are never specified, its speculated that they are the same as the Sinners' as the higher the rank, the higher the value to the 'Con and the better lifestyle in the higher floors. When a Sinner finishes its sentence, its becomes a second-class citizen that has to increase their rank by contribuiting to the 'Con with inside work such as maintenance, management, engineering, etc. Notable Citizens (Incomplete) * The Protagonist (After completing the sentence) * Julien Sadat #e * Kasumi (formerly) * Stewart * Jiro * Lars * Dorothea (Found in Cell Garden 6, which can remove unwanted modules and a member of The Fraternity) * Allan (Found just in front of the ice cream seller or the resource shop). List of Citizens Trivia * The modified Citizens are noticeably more petite and short because they were genetically modified so that the excess of energy would instead be used for more efficient brainwork. A smaller body build, the lesser energy wasted during worktime. * Its unknown if the modified humans are born modified from parentage/descendance or are genetically modified after the birth. ** The former is most probable as its (somewhat) implied that modified humans are given the status of second-class citizen at birth, unlike normal humans who are automatically given the status of Sinner for the sin of living and taking resources. * Some citizens that had completed their sentences will tell the protagonist about how they miss being a sinner, implying that once a sinner becomes a citizen they have to forfeit their thorn and do inside work for the Panopticon. ** The only reason the protagonist is still allowed to take missions is due to the ninth floor (the floor where the most valuable citizens reside) not having a free cell for him/her until someone either "bites the dust" or is degraded. because of this, the Panopticon's government allows him/her to do missions in the meantime. Category:Citizens Category:Panopticon Members Category:Races Category:Terms Category:Characters